As will be evident from FI 33129 and EP 0 461 794, for instance, it is known to make aerial cables self-supporting by integrating a support line in the cable. It is also known to provide cables of improved tensile strength by embedding tension force relieving members in the cable insulation, c.f. U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,523. It is also known to provide a cable of high tensile strength, by placing a reinforcement comprising, e.g., glass fibre wires immediately inwards of the outer jacket; c.f. DE 17 90 251 or EP 0 268 286.
SE 8105835-6 teaches a cable that includes a shield band about each insulated conductor of the cable. The cable is not self-supporting, however.